¿el final o el inicio?
by jesbelem
Summary: este es mi primer fic... se parece algo a otro pero me dijeron que lo subiera bueno se trata de que Ichigo se va de la academia por alguna razón que ninguno de sus amigos conoce, ellos deciden averiguar que fue lo que paso, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevos pretendientes, nuevas parejas y celos por parte de Kashino
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Bueno en esta historia ya tienen 16 años e Ichigo y Kashino son novios

_Hera como cualquier día en la academia s. Marie donde la clase favorita de cierto equipo estaba empezando pero algo peculiar sucedía, la chica más entusiasta no se encontraba pero al parecer a los príncipes de los dulces no les importo ya que era normal en ella llegar tarde, hasta que ya pasados los 20 minutos y vieron que no aparecía estos se preocuparon así que decidieron preguntarle a la amiga y compañera de cuarto de dicha chica._

Kashino: Rumi (llamando a dicha chica) sabes donde esta Amano (que a pesar de ser novios seguía llamándola así ante todos).

Rumi: (con un semblante triste) pensé que lo sabían (dijo bajando la mirada)

Hanabusa: saber qué? (acercándose a esta chica)

Andou: que es lo que deberíamos saber de Amano-san (decía también acercándose a dicha chica)

Rumi: pues la verdad…es que al parecer Ichigo se ha ido de la academia, ayer ha entregado sus papeles para salirse de la academia, no ce lo que le ha pasado pero debió de haber sido grave porque se le notaba triste, esta mañana se fue ya que su equipaje lo mando ayer (decía triste con los ojos cristalinos)

Hanabusa: (con el rostro pensativo) que habrá pasado para que Ichigo-chan se halla ido tenemos que averiguarlo

Andou: si tienes razón vamos a ir a su casa y ver lo que pasa (decía con un aspecto decidido)

_Los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a llevar su nota de ausencia para poder salir_

_Mientras tanto en frente de una casa se encontraba Ichigo preparándose para entrar y contestar todas las interrogantes de sus padres, así se dispuso a entrar._

Ichigo: ya he llegado (con una sonrisa forzada)

Papá de Ichigo: me alegro tanto de que mi Ichigo este de vuelta, cuando me entere que regresabas no lo podía esperar más para verte (decía con las peculiares cascadas de lágrimas)

_Y así se puso de dramático mientras que Ichigo y su mamá lo ignoraban mientras ellas hablaban_

Mamá de Ichigo: hija que es lo que ha pasado? Porque de repente has decidido dejar la academia y regresar a casa? (decía un poco preocupada por la decisión de su hija)

Ichigo: no quiero hablar del tema pero subiré a mi habitación ya que mañana tengo que ir al nuevo colegio y tengo que prepararme

Mamá de Ichigo: está bien no preguntare pero solo te diré que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea (dedicándole una sonrisa) pero sube a tu habitación y en un momento te subiré tu nuevo uniforme para que lo veas desde mañana iras al instituto (colegio como le digan) "campanella" está bien?

Ichigo: si está bien gracias mamá (decía mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación)

_Cuando ichigo ya había subido su madre estaba preocupada ya habían pasado 2 horas y cuando estaba a punto de subirle el uniforme a si hija, en ese momento sonó la puerta así que decidió ir a abrir._

Mamá de ichigo: quien podrá ser (dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y después abrirla)

_Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de que los llamados príncipes de los dulces estén en su casa_

Mamá de ichigo: pero pasen que se les ofrece? (todavía sorprendida)

Hanabusa: hemos venido a ver a ichigo-chan ya que nos enteramos de que se ha ido de la academia y queremos saber la razón del porque lo hizo (decía con su sonrisa de siempre)

Mamá de ichigo: pues la verdad pensé que ustedes sabrían, ya que a mí no me ha dicho nada y lo que más me preocupa es que no ha querido comer nada desde que llego (decía con una cara de preocupación)

_En ese momento iba bajando Natsune _

Natsune: mamá ichigo todavía está encerrada y no me quiere abrir pero he dejado el plato de comida fuera de su habitación y lo único que dijo antes de que me fuera fue que quería su uniforme nuevo para tenerlo listo para mañana (esta no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los 3 jóvenes)

Mamá de ichigo: si en un momento se lo llevare

Kashino: nuevo uniforme? Entonces ella ira a otra escuela y no piensa regresar? (decía un poco sorprendido y triste a la vez)

Natsune: o peso si son los príncipes (notando a los individuos y sorprendiéndose) ustedes pueden convencer a mi hermana de que regrese y vuelva a ser la misma de antes (acercándose hacia estos tres) ustedes deberían saber qué es lo que ha perdido (decía preocupada y triste)

Hanabusa: perdido?

Natsune: si ella en lo poco que me dijo solo me dijo que había perdido algo importante para ella.

Kashino: hablaremos con ella y trataremos de convencerla solo llévanos hacia su habitación (mientras se levantaba de su lugar)

Andou: creen que es lo mejor? (decía preocupado)

Hanabusa: yo estoy de acuerdo con kashino al menos trataremos de saber qué es lo que le ha pasado.

Andou: está bien

Natsune: está bien vengan por aquí su habitación está subiendo las escaleras (mientras caminaba era seguida por los tres jóvenes)

M. Ichigo: les deseo suerte, espero que puedan hablar con ella (decía sonriendo)

_En una habitación se encontraba Ichigo a oscuras pero de repente se escuchó la puesta sonar_

Ichigo: mamá si es mi uniforme déjalo ahí afuera saldré por el luego (decía con una vos desanimada).

Andou: no, somos nosotros Kashino, Hanabusa y yo Andou queremos hablar contigo (decía con vos y cara de preocupación).

Ichigo: … (No contesto).

Kashino: abre la puerta y explícanos porque has dejado la academia (decía muy molesto y casi gritando).

Hanabusa: Kashino cálmate (hablando con su amigo) – Ichigo podrías abrirnos la puerta y decirnos que es lo que paso? (ahora hablando con Ichigo)

Ichigo: está bien, abriré, pero solo pasara Hanabusa-kun y café si quiere pasar

Hanabusa: está bien pero ábreme la puerta (decía ya un poco preocupado)

_Ichigo abrió un poco la puerta para que Hanabusa pudiera pasar al igual que café_

Hanabusa: (entro serrando la puerta consigo) Ichigo-chan porque te fuiste del instituto?

Ichigo: no te lo puedo decir, pero es que necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar (decía empezando a llorar)

Hanabusa: está bien aquí estoy (mirando para todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo) Ichigo donde esta vanilla?

Ichigo: (llorando) ella se fue cuando decidí salirme de la academia, se fue porque dijo que si me iba a rendir por algui…(cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir corrigió) por algo tan estúpido no quería ser más mi compañera así que decidió regresar al mundo de los dulces (decía mientras abrazaba a Hanabusa y seguía llorando)

Café: pero vanilla no es así, porque lo hizo? (se preguntaba así mismo)

Hanabusa: eso es cierto, pero como no estas preparada para contarnos o contarme sabes que siempre estaré disponible para ti así que cuando estés lista llámame de acuerdo (decía con su sonrisa que lo identifica)

Ichigo: está bien, gracias (con una pequeña sonrisa - ya había dejado de llorar) pero llorar tanto ha hecho que me de hambre

Hanabusa: (comenzando a reírse) está bien yo te he traído algo (decía mientras le daba una pequeña caja con dulces dentro)

Ichigo: gracias Hanabusa-kun ahora estoy más feliz (decía mientras empezaba a comer)

Hanabusa: bueno me voy quieres que pase Andou? (decía ya levantándose para irse)

Ichigo: no, no quisiera preocuparlo

Hanabusa: está bien, entonces Kashino (decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero Ichigo lo detuvo)

Ichigo: ¡no…¡ a él no por favor (decía con la mirada puesta en otro lugar )

Hanabusa: (comprendiendo un poco) bueno pero es hora de que nos retiremos asi que espero vernos pronto, adiós Ichigo-chan 8y después salió no sin antes decirle…) a por cierto tu nuevo uniforme está muy bonito estoy seguro de que te quedara bien (este comentario ocasiono que Ichigo se pusiera roja)

Ichigo: gra… gracias (decía muy roja)

_Cuando Hanabusa salió rápido Andou y Kashino preguntaron_

Andou: puedo pasar? Quiero ver como esta (decía un poco preocupado)

Hanabusa: ahora no, ella dijo que no quería preocuparte, pero dijo que luego cuando esté lista hablara contigo

Andou: ya veo espero que este bien (decía lo último más para el que para los demás)

Kashino: entonces entrare yo (caminando hacia la puerta)

Hanabusa: no, ella tampoco te quiere verte (deteniéndolo)

Kashino: pero tengo que hablar con ella y saber qué es lo que pasa (decía un poco enojado y frustrado)

Hanabusa: ella no te quiere ver entiende, cuando esté lista ella hablara contigo.

Kashino: está bien

Andou: creo que es hora de irnos (dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, seguido por los otros dos)

_Así los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a regresar a la academia_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2:

**Los personajes no pertenecen son de ****Natsumi Matsumoto****.**** Pero aquí está la continuación.**

**Bueno:**

**Bel: es mi inner que de vez en cuando sale para molestar.**

**Bel: no es cierto yo solo te doy críticas constructivas.**

**Jes (ósea yo): tu shu no hables y más bien son críticas destructivas, pero bueno mejor empecemos **

_Al día siguiente Ichigo ya estaba mejor así que se dispuso a desayunar con su familia y después salir al instituto (colegio como le digan ustedes)._

_En el camino iba pensando en muchas cosas así como si ¿podría olvidar a sus amigos?, ¿podría olvidar todo?, ¿podría olvidarse de él?, ¿podría hacer nuevos amigos?, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y tropezó pero no sintió el golpe, así que como tenía los ojos cerrados decidió abrirlos, y se sorprendió al ver a alguien debajo de ella._

Ichigo: (roja) perdón no fue mi intención (decía mientras hacia una reverencia).

¿?: Descuida no importa pero estas bien? (preguntaba un chico un poco más alta que ella con el cabello castaño claro con unos ojos entre grises y azules y de un cuerpo bien _formado bel: en mi opinión muy guapo pero ustedes usen su imaginación jajá XD_).

Ichigo: si gracias pero tú también estas bien? al (decía mientras observaba al chico enfrente de ella)

¿?: si no te preocupes (ya de pie y sacudiéndose un poco el uniforme) pero veo que eres nueva en nuestro instituto verdad? Bueno supongo ya que traes nuestro uniforme (su uniforme era si como el de Ikuto y Utau de shugo chara bel: no se le ocurrió algo mejor ¬¬ yo: calla y continuemos)

Ichigo: a si soy nueva me transferí ayer, y hoy es mi primer día de clases, me llamo Amano Ichigo mucho gusto y cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Bueno mi nombre es Tsukimori Daisuke pero puedes decirme solo Daisuke.

Ichigo: bueno pero entonces tu solo dime Ichigo te parece?

Daisuke: está bien, pero ahora a que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases (empezando a caminar)

Ichigo: está bien pero yo todavía tengo que ir a la dirección a que me asignen un grupo, espero nos volvamos a ver (mientras que ella también empezaba a caminar pero en dirección donde se encontraba la dirección bel: eso suena raro pero tú historia tus rarezas yo: ¬¬).

Daisuke: ok, adiós también espero vernos (mientras agitaba su mano para despedirse de Ichigo)

_Después de que le asignaran un grupo a Ichigo esta se dirigió hacia ahí junto con su maestra y su tutora, la maestra le dijo que esperara afuera y que ella la llamaría para que se presentara, Ichigo acepto y espero afuera, hasta que la maestra le pidió que entrara y esta así lo hizo._

Maestra: (ya las dos dentro del aula) ella es su nueva compañera (volteo a ver a Ichigo) preséntate por favor.

Ichigo: si claro (volteando a ver a sus nuevos compañeros) mi nombre es Amano Ichigo mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien (todos los hombre la miraban embobados)

Maestra: bueno señorita Amano se sentara a lado de la señorita Sakurei (una chica alzo la mano)

Ichigo: si gracias (y se dirigió hacia donde la maestra le había indicado)

¿?: Hola soy Nina Sakurei mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos buenas amigas, así que puedes llamarme solo Nina (decía con una sonrisa ya que ella era muy amigable con todos, ella era de la estatura de, de cabello morado largo y suelto solo con una cinta como si fuera diadema, sus ojos eran de color vino y traía el uniforme escolar)

Ichigo: hola yo también espero podamos ser buenas amigas así que también puedes decirme solo Ichigo.

Nina: está bien (seguía sonriendo)

Ichigo: bueno (también dedicándole una sonrisa (en ese momento escucho que alguien le hablaba así que volteo y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba)

Daisuke: ¡yo! (sonriendo) me da gusto verte de nuevo y de que estemos en el mismo grupo.

Ichigo: a mí también me da gusto de que me allá tocado en el mismo grupo que a ti (decía regresándole la sonrisa)

_Y así transcurrieron las clases hasta que llego la clase de cocina, así que los hombres se iban a hacer deportes y las mujeres a la cocina (yo: se me había olvidado en la nueva escuela de Ichigo tienen 4 días a la semana cocina xq ella quería seguir cocinando bel: aja te lo acabas de inventar, estas bien daaaa… yo: ya cállate mejor sigamos)_

_En la cocina_

Maestra: bien alunas hoy cocinaremos pastel de chocolate blanco y negro así que formen equipos de cuatro personas y pasen por sus recetas (decía una maestra enfrente de como un escritorio esta maestra era joven pero ya grande no tanto).

Todas: sí profesora

_Así todas se dispusieron a formar sus equipos y pasaron por su receta, Ichigo hizo equipo con Nina y con otras 2 chicas de su grupo_

_En el equipo de Ichigo_

Nina: bien alguien sabe por dónde empezar porque la verdad yo soy pésima con los dulces y los postres (decía mirando la receta como si fuera un fenómeno)

Maya: yo tampoco, la verdad soy pésima en esto (bel: jajá tan pésima que por alguna razón el cereal se le quema jajá jes: ya calla deja de interrumpir y sigamos bel: aguafiestas).

Amu: pues yo solo se un poco, la verdad se me da mejor la limpieza (decía mirando a sus compañeras de equipo).

Ichigo: (se comenzó a reír) bueno yo lo preparare y ustedes observan y para la próxima todas trabajaremos de acuerdo? (mientras tomaba la receta que tenía Nina).

Todas: Ichigo sabes cocinar esto (decían un poco sorprendidas ya que no se lo esperaban)

Ichigo: si, la verdad es que se cocinar varios dulces y postres.

Nina: está bien a trabajar (empezando a tomar utensilios)

_Así transcurrió la clase de cocina hasta que acabaron y todas las chicas iban en busca de sus compañeros para darles una porción del pastel que habían preparado, pero Ichigo no, ella solo se retiró del salón (ya que había tocado la campana anunciando el receso) hacia el jardín de atrás queriendo estar sola o al menos eso creía._

_Ichigo iba caminando distraída de nuevo pero de repente tropezó con alguien y callo pero al igual que esta mañana no sintió el golpe asi que abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba de bajo suyo_

Daisuke: hola, creo que ya se te hizo costumbre caerte sobre mi (decía viendo a Ichigo)  
Ichigo: (poniéndose roja y parándose rápido) lo siento es que estaba distraída.

Daisuke: (también levantándose) y que pensabas a quien darle esa rebanada de pastel a algún chico (señalando la rebanada que ahora ya estaba en el piso)

Ichigo: no, de echo me la iba a comer yo pero creo que eso ya no va a suceder (viendo también la rebanada)  
Daisuke: no te preocupes yo te comprare otra pero en la salida porque ya sonó la campana para entrar de nuevo a clases y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clases (jalando a Ichigo y corriendo hacia su salón)

Ichigo: está bien (decía mientras era jalada por Daisuke).

_Llegando al salón de clases no pudo evitar notar que todas las chicas la veían y no eran bonitas caras si no unas de odio y con ganas de querer matarla, así que ignorándolas se fue a su asiento._

Ichigo: (llegando a su asiento y volteando para ver a su compañera) Nina, sabes porque cuando entre todas se me quedaron viendo?

Nina: como no lo sabes? (con cara de sorpresa)

Ichigo: la verdad no pero si tú me explicaras igual y entiendo no?

Nina: es porque llegaste con Daisuke y él nunca había hablado con ninguna chica y al parecer contigo se lleva bien.

Ichigo: ¡queeeee…! Pero pensé que él hablaba con todos (decía muy sorprendida).

Nina: con los chicos si pero con mujeres no a menos que sea necesario, además es uno de los más populares de la escuela, por eso todas lo quieren, yo lo conozco desde la infancia y es de mis mejores amigos por eso nos hablamos pero aparte de mi con ninguna otra mantiene conversación.

Ichigo: wau…. No lo sabía, entonces…. Crees que no deba salir con el después de clases? (decía muy pensativa y todavía un poco sorprendida)

Nina: salir con él, claro que si eres la primera chica que veo que le interesa, así que si sal con él.

Ichigo: está bien

_Las últimas clases transcurrieron de lo más normal hasta que sonó la campana de salida, y casi enseguida todos desaparecieron del aula (bel: así como cuando dicen ropa gratis y las mujeres salen corriendo jes: eso que no es cierto bel: a no? Jes: bueno… mejor sigamos e ignorémosla)_

Nina: Ichigo ya vete o Daisuke e va a ir (decía mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta)

Ichigo: está bien, gracias (saliendo del aula)

Daisuke: (viendo llegar a Ichigo) llegas tarde pero te perdono por ser bonita (decía sonriendo)

Ichigo: gracias… creo… pero a dónde iremos?

Daisuke: es una sorpresa (empezando a caminar seguido de Ichigo)

_Así ellos fueron por un pastel, pasearon por un parque y por ultimo cada uno se fue a su casa_

_En saca de Ichigo_

M. Ichigo: (viendo entrar a su hija) Ichigo te llamaron de Sta. Marie

Ichigo: quién?

M. Ichigo: Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun y Kashino-kun

Ichigo: que es lo que querían (decía un poco sorprendida pero sin darle mucha importancia)

M. Ichigo: no lo sé cómo les dije que no te encontrabas me dijeron que llamarían más tarde

Ichigo: está bien, iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y bajare para cenar (mientras subía las escaleras)

_Así transcurrió ese día y todos se fueron a dormir _

_Al día siguiente Ichigo se despertó, desayuno y se fue a clases_

_ya en clases faltaba una hora para la clase de cocina pero…_

Nina: hoy estoy emocionada por la clase de cocina, tú no Ichigo? (Decía muy feliz, emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos).

Ichigo: porque si solo es una clase más, como la de ayer (decía restándole importancia)

Nina: claro que no nos han dicho que hoy y los próximos dos días vendrán tres estudiantes de Sta. Marie a enseñarnos como preparar algunos postres, es emocionante y más si se hacen llamar los príncipes de los dulces no crees? (decía casi gritando y dando pequeños brincos) además me dijeron que son muy guapos (decía ahora con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Ichigo: (sorprendida) lo… los… príncipes de los dulces (pensamiento de Ichigo: hay no como le hare se supone que no los quería ver)

Continuara….

**Bel: jajajjajaja su pasado la persigue esto se pondrá interesante**

**Jes: bueno si no seguiría la historia**

**Bel: bueno si pero no se pierdan el próximo capítulo habrá sangre muajajajaj (risa malvada)**

**Jes: claro que no habrá sangre, tú estás loca**

**Bel: tú también ¬¬ bueno no habrá sangre pero sería bueno que la hubiera**

**Jes: bueno mejor nos despedimos o está loca los traumara**

**Bel: ok ok ok adiós **

**Jes: adiós espero escribir pronto**

**Les gusto espero que si bueno este es un capítulo más por favor dejen reviews al menos para que sepa que lo están leyendo jajajaja bueno gracias a aquellos que lo lean y pronto subiré el próximo **


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

**Aquí la continuación espero les guste **

Nina: si los príncipes de los dulces son de una escuela famosa (decía súper emocionada y muy contenta)

Ichigo: (aun un poco sorprendida) crees que pueda faltar a la clase del día de hoy? es que la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de entrar.

Nina: pero porque? Pero bueno si es lo que quieres te ayudare, decimos que te sientes mal, te llevamos a la enfermería y listo te darán un pase para que te puedas ir a tu casa (decía sonriendo)

Ichigo: enserio muchas gracias (decía abrazando a su amiga)

_Cuando llego la tan inesperada hora de cocina las 2 chicas que anteriormente habían estado ablando decidieron poner en marcha su plan así que fueron a su salón de clase dejaron sus mochilas y salieron rumbo a la enfermería a la cual le dieron la lujosa explicación de que se sentía mal y que ya no aguantaba el dolor así que la enfermera le dio su pase de salida y ellas se dispusieron a marcharse de ahí _

En la entrada

Nina: yo te acompañare hasta que te vayas o si quieres incluso te puedo acompañar en tu casa (decía sonriéndole a Ichigo)

Ichigo: no te preocupes me puedo ir sola (sonriendo) tú no te pierdas la clase, no dijiste que querías entrar por los invitados?

Nina: si pero no te dejare ir sola

Ichigo: no te preocupes no me pasara nada tu vete a la clase y yo que tengo que ir por mi mochila (esta empezaba a caminar)

Nina: mejor espera aquí yo te la traigo está bien no me tardare (y empezó a caminar).

Ichigo: ok

_En el salón de cocina ya se encontraban los alumnos de Sta. Marie pero la clase de repente fue interrumpida por una alumna._

Nina: disculpe maestra (entrando al salón) puedo pasar por la mochila de una compañera es que se sentía mal y la han mandado a su casa.

Maestra: está bien pero espero regreses rápido porque si no la calificación de tu equipo bajara.

Nina: está bien (dirigiéndose a su mesa y tomando la mochila de Ichigo).

Maya: que ha pasado?

Amu: donde esta Ichigo? (en esa mesa estaba como instructor Kashino)

Nina: Ichigo se sentía mal así que no podrá entrar a clases, es malo ya que es la mejor cocinera de nosotros (empezando a irse)

Maya: no solo de nosotras de todo el salón, pero espero que se recupere pronto y que mañana venga

Kashino: disculpe la chica de la que hablan cuál es su apellido? (sonaba un poso ansioso y curioso)

Nina: (volteando hacia él) Amano se llama Amano Ichigo porque?

Kashino: no por nada (dirigiéndose hacia Hanabusa y Andou) regreso en seguida

Hanabusa: que paso Kashino (viendo que este venia hacia ellos)

Kashino: es que descubrí que esta es la escuela y clase de Ichigo

Andou: (volteando hacia todos lados) Ichigo-san está aquí?

Kashino: al parecer se sintió mal y se fue a su casa

Hanabusa: o a la mejor se enteró de que veníamos y no te quiso ver Kashino (mientras ponía una cara de burla)

Kashino: que quisiste decir con eso? (volteando a ver a Hanabusa con cara molesta).

_Con Nina e Ichigo_

Ichigo: gracias (tomando su mochila) pero creo que me quedare en la escuela y cuando termine la clase y el receso volveré a las clases.

Nina: estas segura? Bueno tengo que regresar a clase te veré en el salón después del receso (mientras se iba hacia su salón).

_Ichigo se dirigió al jardín trasero de la escuela y se sentó debajo de un árbol, hasta que escucho que la campana que anunciaba que la clases había terminado y pensó que le que quedaba poco tiempo antes de regresar a clase_

Ichigo: valla se me ha pasado rápido el tiempo y pensar que ya es el receso y que tengo que volver a clase (pensaba en voz alta hasta que escucho una voz la cual le hablaba).

Daisuke: así que ahora te saltas las clases (poniéndose enfrente de ella).

Ichigo: Daisuke me espantaste (abriendo sorprendida los ojos) y no me estaba saltando las clase lo que pasa es que me sentía un poco mal eso es todo

Daisuke: está bien finjamos que tú dices la verdad y que yo te creo (sentándose también bajo el árbol junto a Ichigo).

Ichigo: no miento es verdad pero bueno dime tu que andas haciendo aquí?

Daisuke: lo que pasa es que las mujeres están haciendo demasiado alboroto ahí adentro

Ichigo: y eso porque?

Daisuke: por los estudiantes que vinieron a la escuela para la clase de cocina como es que les llaman (pensando) mmmm…

Ichigo: príncipes de los dulces ellos no?

Daisuke: si no me digas que tú también estás loca por ellos (enojándose un poco pero controlándose).

Ichigo: no, no es eso pero si escuche que estarían aquí.

_En ese momento llego un chico el cual buscaba a Ichigo_

Kaito: Daisuke te he estado buscando (llegando con ellos y respirando un poco entre cortado ya que estaba corriendo).

Daisuke: que es lo que pasa? Levantándose.

Kaito: te necesita el entrenador y dio que era urgente, a perdón hola Amano-san (viendo a Daisuke y después a Ichigo).

Ichigo: hola Tsukiyomi-san (decía sonriendo) es mejor que vallas Daisuke

Daisuke: está bien (este se agacho un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ichigo ocasionando que esta se sonrojara) nos vemos en clase (después se fue corriendo junto con Kaito)

_Desde una ventana que daba al jardín trasero un joven rubio había observado toda la escena que acababa de pasar así que se dispuso a ir a hablar con dicha chica que estaba observando._

Ichigo: bien me quedan 20 minutos todavía, descansare un rato (pero sin darse cuenta alguien estaba parado enfrente de ella y cuando esta sintió su presencia) ya has regresado Daisuke eso fue rápido (abriendo los ojos u sorprendiéndose al ver quien estaba enfrente de ella) Kashino (dijo en voz baja casi en susurro).

Kashino: Ichigo que haces aquí no se suponía que te sentías mal? (sonaba molesto)

Ichigo: eso no es algo que te importe (aparentemente también un poco enojada).

Kashino: bien ya han pasado 2 días me podrías decir porque te fuiste de Sta. Marie (estaba alzando la voz un poco)

Ichigo: (parándose de donde estaba) no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, además que yo recuerde tu no me cuentas todas tus cosas (en sus palabras se podía escuchar un poco de ironía) incluso no tuviste el valor para contarme lo de tu pro… (Fue interrumpida por sus lágrimas que empezaban a salir) olvídalo me tengo que ir tengo clases,

Kashino: lo de mí que, que es lo que ibas a decir termínalo (este la tomo de la mano para que no se fuera) dime que es lo que paso porque te fuiste (en ese momento la jalo un poco ocasionando que esta chocara con el pecho de Kashino y entonces el la abrazo)

Ichigo: (comenzó a llorar) no lo agás más difícil por favor

Kashino: que no quieres preocupar a tu novio? (seguía enojado y en su tono de voz se notaba)

Ichigo: (separándose de Kashino) Daisuke no es mi novio y si lo fuera qué? Eso no te incumbe

_En ese momento venia corriendo Daisuke_

Daisuke: Ichigo…. (Gritando ya que estaba un poco lejos todavía, y al ver lo que ocurría se detuvo ya casi enfrente de los otros dos) o lo siento interrumpo algo ya me voy, solo te venía a avisar que no llegaras tarde a clases (se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar)

Ichigo: espera Daisuke me voy contigo. Adiós Kashino tal vez nos volvamos a ver (y después de esto se fue con Daisuke)

Kashino: Ichigo porque que es lo que nos pasó (decía en voz baja viendo por donde se había ido Ichigo)  
continuara…..

**Les gusto espero que si bueno este es un capítulo más por favor dejen reviews bueno gracias a aquellos que lo lean y pronto subiré el próximo no creo tardar mucho ya que la historia ya casi está terminada pero la estoy transcribiendo porque solo la tengo a pluma pero bueno asta otra espero no tardarme mucho en continuar…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Aquí la continuación del capítulo mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto pero esq e tenido tantas cosa y luego perdí mi memoria y tuve que pasarlo de nuevo pero ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo.

**=en el cap anterior=**

**Ichigo: espera Daisuke me voy contigo. Adiós Kashino tal vez nos volvamos a ver (y después de esto se fue con Daisuke) **

**Kashino: Ichigo porque que es lo que nos pasó (decía en voz baja viendo por donde se había ido Ichigo)  
**

**=ahora=**

_Con Ichigo y Daisuke_

Daisuke: perdón te interrumpí cierto?¿ (decía con un poco de tristeza reflejada en su rostro) pensé que no conocías a los príncipes?¿

Ichigo: no te disculpes no interrumpías nada y no dije que no los conociera de echo si los conozco, son amigos de otra escuela (decía un poco distraída)

Daisuke: otra escuela?¿ tu ibas a esa escuela d porque te has salido de ahí e pasteleros y todo eso?¿ porque te has salido para asistir a esta escuela?¿

Ichigo: si iba con ellos y en este momento no te puedo decir el porqué de tus demás preguntas pero te prometo que algún día te contare (le decía con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a su acompañante)

Daisuke: está bien no te presionare, bien ya hemos llegado al salón entremos

Ichigo: está bien (entrando al salón junto con Daisuke)

_Cuando todos ya estaban en clase y sentados la maestra entro y se dispuso ha hablar _

Maestra: bueno como bien saben las mujeres hoy vinieron algunos alumnos y que estos vendrán por los próximos 2 días, así que por órdenes del director estos 3 días estos 3 alumnos asistirán a esta escuela y estarán en este grupo.

Ichigo: (en voz baja) hay no se supone que los estaba evitando y ahora compartiré grupo con ellos ahora que are

Daisuke: no te preocupes yo te ayudare (tocándole el hombro y sonriéndole)

Maestra: bien ahora pasen (dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y de ella se vi a tres jóvenes entrar) bien preséntense

_Así los tres jóvenes se presentaron y después de unas cuantas miradas de corazones de las alumnas unas miradas asesinas por parte de los alumnos estos terminaron de hacerlo_

Maestra: bien se sentaran mmm…. Hanabusa-kun se sentara enfrente de Amano (está alzo la mano con la cara baja) Andou-kun alado de Daisuke (este también alzo la mano) y Kashino se sentara alado de Amano (esta volvió a alzar la mano con resignación)

_Ichigo había mantenido su cara escondida todo este tiempo pero cuando los tres jóvenes se dirigían hacia su asiento se dieron cuenta de que esta estaba ahí y se dispusieron a hablarle ya que la profesora había salido asía la sala de maestros_

Hanabusa: Ichigo como has estado?¿(llegando a su lado) es una coincidencia no (ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Ichigo: bien gracias y si que ha sido una coincidencia no creen hahha (reía un poco nerviosa)

Andou: veo que estas mejor (sonriéndole)

Ichigo: si gracias por preocuparse

Kashino: bueno creo que nos debes una explicación no crees?¿ nos veremos en la entrada la salida y ahí hablaremos (decía con su tono frio habitual)

Hanabusa/Andou: creo que es buena idea

Ichigo: (estaba nerviosa y eso se podía notar ya que tartamudeaba) bueno… esque… bueno….

_Es ese mismo momento Daisuke y Nina los observaban_

Nina: parece que esta incomoda ve y has algo Daisuke

Daisuke: que yo?¿ (señalándose a si mismo) esta bien y que es lo que quieres que yo haga?¿

Nina: no se pero algo y rápido….a ya se mira (y le empieza a susurrar algo al oído) (bel: secretearse es de mala educación que no lo sabias –jes: ya cállate así va la historia –bel: pues yo solo te digo lo que se y lo que se es que es de mala educación aja aja –jes: ya cállate y mejor continuemos ..perdonenla pero no tiene educación creo hahah)

Daisuke: estas segura?¿ (con cara de duda ya que no estaba seguro de hacer lo que su amiga le proponía)

Nina: si yo sé lo que te digo (pensamiento: bueno eso creo hahah) ve anda (con una sonrisa)

Daisuke: está bien (se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ichigo)

_Volviendo con Ichigo _

Ichigo: (todavía nerviosa) bueno… es que… la verdad (en ese momento en el que ya no se le ocurría nada fue interrumpida por Daisuke)

Daisuke: Ichigo (llegando con ella y abrazándola) recuerda nuestra cita nos vemos donde ayer y procura esta ves llegar temprano

Ichigo: (sorprendida pero comprendiendo) está bien procurare esta vez llegar temprano (sonriendo aunque con un poco de nerviosismo)

Daisuke: bueno iré a hablar con Kaito adiós (dándole un beso en la mejilla lo cual dejo a una Ichigo roja y a unos espectadores sorprendidos)

Ichigo: (sonrojada) está bien

Kashino: (enojado) bueno creo que estarás ocupada con tu novio así que otro día será creo

Hanabusa/Andou: novio?¿ Ichigo tiene novio?¿ (mirando primero a Ichigo y después a Kashino)

Ichigo: no es mi novio y si lo fuera ya te dije que no sería de tu incumbencia (mirando a Kashino) ahora tengo que ir con Nina hasta luego

_=platica de los 3 jóvenes (Kashino, Hanabusa y Andou)= _

Hanabusa: creo que Ichigo se a olvidado de nosotros muy rápido ni siquiera Jony había podido hacer que aceptara una cita con el

Andou: eso es cierto pero al parecer esos dos se llevan bien a pesar de haberse conocido ayer, así que creo tiene razón y no son novios sería muy poco lógico a menos de que se conocieran de antes

Kashino: ya cállense los dos, los seguiremos a la salida y veremos que es lo que quiere con Ichigo (serio pero enojado)

Hanabusa/Andou: celoso ¬¬ (mirándose entre ellos)

Hanabusa: bueno pero tenemos que ser sigilosos para que no nos noten y nos descubran (decía un poco pensativo)

Andou: creo que deberíamos dejarlos de todos modos no tiene nada con ninguno de nosotros tres y eso te incluye Kashino porque ustedes ya no son nada (diciendo esto ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kashino)

Kashino: quien lo dice?¿ nunca terminamos

Andou: pero por lo que ni siquiera quiere dirigirte la palabra así que en mi opinión ella ya dio por terminada su relación

Hanabusa: pero la seguiremos no dejaremos que ande con cualquier tipo, lo tendremos que investigar y evitar que intente algo con ella eso solo está permitido por uno de nosotros tres

Kashino: nada de uno de nosotros tres solo yo puedo (bel: así que nos salió posesivo el muchachito – jes: ya cállate deja continuar – bel: vale vale no te enojes – jes: bueno continuamos) además Andou tiene novia y bueno si no me quiere a mi tal vez solo se lo permitiría a Hanabusa (decía con desconfianza)

_=con Ichigo y Nina= _

Ichigo: uf Daisuke me ha salvado que bueno que invento todo eso aunque lo del beso fue un poco exagerado

Nina: lo siento eso fue mi culpa es que le dije que hiciera algo, él no sabía qué hacer y le dije que hiciera eso

Ichigo: bueno no importa eso me salvo solo es una mentira no?¿ (en eso siente que alguien está detrás de ella y voltea sorprendiéndose) Daisuke?¿ gracias por lo de hace un momento por mentir de esa forma gracias (le decía sonriendo)

Daisuke: mentir?¿ no eso es cierto pensaba preguntártelo más tarde pero lo di por echo cuando fui ayudarte pero si no quieres no hay ningún problema

Ichigo: no, esta bien iré contigo

Daisuke: enserio?¿ bueno te veré a la salida en la entrada (se va de ese lugar sonriendo hacia donde sus amigos)

Nina: hey Ichigo no te olvides de mi , bueno mañana me contaras como te fue en tu cita (con mirada picara)

Ichigo: (sonrojándose) no es una cita somos solo amigos

Nina: si claro no creo que el piense lo mismo, pero bueno conoces a esos tres (señalando a Hanabusa, Andou y Kashino)

Ichigo: bueno yo iba en esa escuela pero me fui y ellos eran mis amigos y mi antiguo equipo y Kashino pues el fue... (dijo un poco pensativa en si decirle a Nina las cosas o no y un poco triste al recordar a su equipo).

Nina: así que fuiste a esa escuela por eso eres tan buena cocinera, y los conoces porque eran tus amigos (decía como si se repasara las cosas para entenderlas mejor) y Kashino fue que?¿ (decía juy curiosa por la respuesta que le daría Ichigo)

Ichigo: (muy nerviosa) pues el fue este... mmm... es que el fue mi novio (decía ya toda roja de pies a cabeza)

Nina:¡QUE FUE TU NOVI!... (lo grito tan fuerte que todo el salón la volteo a ver) jajajajajajaj... (reía nerviosa) olvidenlo era una broma... jaja.. vuelvan a lo que hacían (les decía a todos para que no le prestaran atención)

Ichigo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Nina no lo grites (decía muy pero muy nerviosa y roja) nadie lo sabe solo los de la academia y ahora tu (bel: ay pues que chismosos son los de la academia no?¿. jes: ay tenias que salir con algo así no puedes dejar continuar la historia?¿. Bel: vale vale ya te dejare continuar solo era un comentario pero bueno continuemos)

Nina: lo siento no volverá a pasar jajaja.. (decía un poco nerviosa)

_con los 3 (bel: osea Kashino, Andou y Hanabusa ok?¿. jes: yo creo que ya sabían continuemos)_

Hanabusa: bien con eso que acaban de gritar ella ya a dado por terminada su relación (decía calmado como si fuera lo mas obvio)

Andou: ves se los dije pero ya que no tengo nada interesante que hacer los acompañare a su persecución de la tarde (bel:yo creo que no tenia otra opción son sus amigos no?¿ jes: por increíble que parezca estoy de acuerdo bel: lo leyeron este es un día histórico jes: ya dejalo mejor continuemos)

Kashino: gracias por el apoyo amigos pero bueno en la tarde los espiaremos (decía serio y viendo en dirección a Ichigo)

Andou: no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo saldrá mal (decía ya resignado)

_En eso llego la maestra mandando a todos a sus asientos y así las clases continuaron hasta que sonó la campana de salida y todos se retiraron._

_En la entrada se Daisuke esperaba a Ichigo pero en ese momento llegaron los famosos príncipes de los dulces a interrogarlo._

Hanabusa: hola eres nuestro compañero verdad ammm... Tsukimori-kun cierto?¿.

Daisuke: si pero solo dime Daisuke.

Andou: ok y dinos como conociste a Ichigo-san?¿

Daisuke. Este bueno para resumirlo cuando entro a la escuela choco con migo cerca de la entrada y callo en cima de mi (una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el suceso) después cayo sobre mi de nuevo después de su clase de cocina amm.. por accidente cuando callo tiro su pastel así que salimos al terminar las clases y la invite a comer pastel como compensación por el que tiro y bueno creo que es todo.

Kashino: bueno nos han dicho que tu nunca te habías llevado bien con una chica porque con Amano si?¿.

Daisuke: bueno Ichigo es muy bonita, tierna, dulce amigable y pues se me ha dado llevarme bien con ella aunque yo tampoco logro terminar de entender porque pero es agradable estar seca de ella (decía con una sonrisa)

Kashino: así que vas en serio con ella (decía conteniéndose porque por dentro estaba mas que friso).

Daisuke: creo que si desde hace mucho tiempo es la primera vez que me intereso por una chica, aunque sea un poco torpe es muy bonita.

Kashino: así que solo por ser bonita?¿ (se iba a lanzar en contra de el pero Hanabusa y Andou lo detuvieron después de eso se lo llevaron pues habían visto a Ichigo ir asía ellos)

Ichigo: perdón por la demora (decía un poco sin aire ya que había llegado corriendo) es que Nina no me dejaba venir estaba haciendo un drama (decía con una gota estilo anime)

Daisuke: si así es ella bueno no te espere mucho nos vamos?¿ (decía empezando a caminar)

Ichigo: claro (empezando a caminar también).

_Estos se fueron a una heladería, después comieron algo y al final a un parque pero ichigo volteaba constantemente pues sentía que alguien los estaba siguiendo y pues no estaba equivocada ya que tres jóvenes los estaban siguiendo._

Ichigo: woooo.. este parque es muy bonito hace mucho que no venia aquí, de echo desde que entre a la academia solo vine unas cuantas veces (decía feliz mientras subía a la orilla de una fuente).

Daisuke: enserio?¿ yo vengo muy seguido me gusta venir qui.

Ichigo: si es muy bonito pero haaaaaaaaaaaaa... (se tropezó e iba a caer en el agua pero..).

Daisuke: Ichigo (intento agarrarla para que no cayera pero perdió el equilibrio y callo junto con ella en la fuente).

Ichigo: lo siento hice que tu también te cayeras (decía toda mojada y un poco roja por lo sucedido).

Daisuke: no importa pero deberías cubrirte o te resfriaras salgamos y te presto mi saco de instituto callo por aya cuando caímos (decía señalando un árbol no muy lejos).

Ichigo: pero y tu?¿ (saliendo de la fuente gracias a la ayuda de Daisuke).

Daisuke: no importa yo no estoy tan mojado como tu, vamos (saliendo por completo de la fuente junto con Ichigo).

Ichigo: esta bien pero vamos a esa banca (señalando una banca donde pegaba el sol) para secarnos un poco.

Daisuke: esta bien.

_Ya que se sentaron Daisuke la abrazo e Ichigo se sonrojo un poco pero se recargo en el, parecían una linda pareja, pero a lo lejos un Kashino rojo por el enojo a causa de los celos estaba que estallaba mas cuando..._

_ichigo se volteo para darle la cara a Daisuke y agradecerle pero Daisuke volteo al mismo tiempo y sus caras quedaron muy cerca Ichigo se puso roja pero no hizo nada, se quedaron viendo un rato asta que Daisuke iba acortando la distancia entre sus caras, Ichigo no supo que hacer ella quería quitarse pero solo se quedo ahí mirando como la cara de Daisuke se acercaba hasta que este llego y casi juntaban sus labios solo estaban a milímetros pero entonces alguien jalo a Ichigo._

Kashino: no te atrevas a besar a MI novia (recalcando la palabra MI) Ichigo que haces con el?¿.

Daisuke: novia?¿

Ichigo: que?¿ pero yo ya no soy tu novia dejame en paz ademas yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera (se fue furiosa en camino hacia su casa pero Daisuke la siguió dejando a Kashino ahí como tonto).

Continuara...

**jes: bueno un capitulo mas**

**bel: si espero que sigas ya te tardaste mucho en subir este y eso que solo es uno no me imagino cuanto te tardaras en los demás**

**jes: gracias por tu apoyo (con sarcasmo) pero es que tu eres testigo de todo lo de la escuela que el concurso y que no se que y así buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... es mucho pero esta semana es de vacaciones así que procurare subir mas rápido**

**bel: eso espero así y rapidito**

**jes: si como ordene jajaj bueno espero que les guste y no tardarme en subir el otro no se les olvide dejar sus reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

**he aquí un nuevo capitulo les dije que no tardaría jaja esq ya solo los traspaso a compu y ya jajajaj bien mejor empecemos.**

Bien esto empieza así...

Kashino: pero que?¿ (se decía así mismo y aparte enojado)

_de su bolsillo salio chocolat la cual había estado escondida todo el tiempo en el bolsillo de Kashino._

Chocolat: eres un tonto lo sabias?¿ (mirando por donde se haba ido ichigo).

Kashino. Callate ( decía mientras veía también por donde se había ido Ichigo).

Chocolat: dime lo que quieras pero sabes que es verdad y que tengo la razón (decía para después irse con los demás espíritus y sus dueños).

Andou: (mientras se acercaba a Kashino) creo que chocolat tiene razón actuaste como un loco a causa de tus celos. (bel: uuuuu golpe bajo para su orgullo o ego jes: ya callate continuemos bel: vale ya)

Kashino: claro que no (mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a Andou).

Hanabusa: (llegando con Andou) creo que ahora Ichigo estará mas molesta con el.

Andou: y posiblemente con nosotros por ayudarlo (decía un poco preocupado)

Hanabusa: no creo que nos aya visto así que no nos preocupemos (empezando a caminar con Andou para alcanzar a Kashino)

_=con Ichigo y Daisuke=_

Daisuke: perdón no sabia que el era tu novio (decía un poco sonrojado)

Ichigo: el ya no es mi novio (decía también roja por lo que había estado a punto de pasar) lo fue pero ya no lo es.

Daisuke: mmm... ya veo pero me alegra escuchar eso (decía todavía sonrojado).

Ichigo: porque?¿ (sonrojada) (bel: aquí en esta historia todos se la viven sonrojados - jes:¬¬ - bel: vale ya pero es cierto).

Daisuke: (deteniéndose haciendo que Ichigo también se detuviera y volteara) mmm.. bueno veras desde que nos encontramos ayer en la entrada me has gustado mucho y se que es poco tiempo y es raro también para mi porque no me habia gustado ninguna chica tanto como tu hasta que tu entraste al colegio y pues crees que tenga una oportunidad (decía mirando hacia otro lado para que Ichigo no viera que estaba avergonzado).

Ichigo: bueno.. eso es repentino pero creo que si tienes una oportunidad, pero te diré algo ase dos días que termine con Kashino y pues a el lo quiero desde que teníamos 14 años así que no seria fácil olvidarme de el (decía un poco triste pero seria).

Daisuke: no te preocupes no te presionare y yo are que te olvides de el, se que sera difícil pero se que legaras a quererme y mientras tanto seguimos siendo amigos cierto?¿.

Ichigo: claro que seguimos siendo amigos y yo también se que con el tiempo llegare a quererte (decía un poco incomoda).

_Daisuke acompaño a Ichigo hasta su casa y después se fue hacia la suya_

M. Ichigo: (viendo que su hija entraba pero que esta estaba mojada) que te paso? Porque estas mojada?¿.

Ichigo: es que fui con Daisuke a comer algo y cuando fuimos al parque me cai en una fuente (decía sonriendo).

M. ichigo: bueno mejor sube a bañarte y cambiarte para que no te resfríes (decía sonriéndole a su hija).

Ichigo: esta bien (subiendo las escaleras).

_=después de bañarse y cambiarse bajo a cenar con sus padres y hermana para luego irse a dormir=_

_=al día siguiente hizo lo de siempre se levanto, se preparo, desayuno, y se fue al colegio pero cuando salio vio a Daisuke en la entrada=_

Ichigo: (sorprendida) Daisuke que haces aquí?¿

Daisuke: vine para irnos juntos a la escuela, bueno si no te molesta (decía un poco preocupado por la respuesta de Ichigo).

Ichigo: claro que no solo me sorprendió un poco, pero bueno nos vamos?¿ 8empezando a caminar).

Daisuke: claro (caminando también).

_=todo el camino fue tranquilo y hablaban de cosas comunes hasta llegar a la escuela=._

Daisuke: bueno hemos llegado entremos a clase (decía mientras abria la puerta del salón y dando el paso a Ichigo) .

Ichigo: gracias (mientras entraba seguida de Daisuke) .

_=entrando no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de que la mayoria de su grupo los observaban=_

ichigo: (llegando con Nina) hola Nina.

Nina: hola (con una sonrisa) pero bueno cuéntame como te fue en tu cita?¿.

Ichigo: como me fue con quien (haciéndose la desentendida).

Nina: no te hagas la tonta en tu sita con Daisuke (con una mirada picara).

Ichigo: aaa... eso este... bueno (y le contó todo incluso lo que paso con Kashino jes: solo recuérdenlo del capitulo anterior es que me da flojera volverlo a escribir jajaja – bel: floja – jes: y que continuamos).

Nina: ooooo... así que eso fue lo que paso pero dime que paso con Kashino porque terminaron ?¿ y porque ya no le hablas?¿ (decía muy curiosa) .

Ichigo. Bueno te contare por ser mi amiga pero hasta el receso esta bien?¿.

Nina: moooo... esta bien (en eso llego la maestra y mando a todos a su asiento y empezó a dar la clase).

_=las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que llego la clase de cocina=_

_=en el salón de cocina formaron sus equipos y los tres alumnos iban pasando a cada equipo turnándose en el equino de Ichigo el primero fue Hanabusa= _

Hanabusa: hola Ichigo me ha tocado en tu equipo (sonriendo como era normal en el).

Ichigo: Hanabusa-kun hola me alegro de que seas tu (respondiendole también con una sonrisa).

Hanabusa: bueno empecemos yo les mostrare como hacer escultura con caramelo aremos algunas figuras esta bien?¿ Ichigo me ayudarías?¿ tu ya sabes como, aremos rosas.

Ichigo: esta bien dinos que es lo que hay que hacer y yo te ayudare con Nina y tu ayudaras a Maya y Amu si?¿

Hanabusa: esta bien te lo agradezco (sonriendo).

_=así se pusieron a practicar hasta que Ichigo le fue a ayudar a Nina=_

Nina: wooooooooooooooooouuu... esto es un poco difícil pero es divertido, bien dame un adelanto de tu historia mientras practicamos si?¿ (con cara de cachorrito).

Ichigo: bueno este.. digamos que termine con el por otra chica (dijo un poco triste y sin darse cuenta de que Hanabusa lo había escuchado) y los detalles te los dare en el receso.

Nina: es un maldito... de acuerdo en el receso después de clase (dijo con una sonrisa).

Hanabusa: bueno es hora de irme, ire a ver quien sigue en su equipo y en un momento vendrá dejen hablar con ellos (mientras se iva con Andou y Kashino a un lugar de la cocina).

_=con los tres=_

Hanabusa: bueno... (pero fue interrumpido por Kashino).

Kashino: bueno a mi me toca esa mesa de aya (señalando una) a Hanabusa la de aya (señalando otra) y a ti Andou te toca la mesa de ichigo.

Hanabusa: esperen... escuche algo de Ichigo ase un rato tiene que ver de porque ya no sale contigo (dijo con cantando la ultima frase para hacer enojar a Kashino).

Kashino: habla (enojado al parecer Hanabusa había obtenido lo que quería).

Hanabusa: bueno ella solo dijo que termino contigo (hizo comillas con los dedos ya que recordemos que solo se fue) por otra chica (dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal).

Andou: que?¿ andabas con alguien mas e Ichigo te cacho?¿ (decía sorprendido) .

Kashino: que?¿ porque dices eso?¿ claro que no yo no aria algo así, pero bueno haber si averiguas algo Andou (le decía mas como una orden que como una petición).

Andou: esta bien pero no creo conseguir nada pero lo intentare (resignado)

_=todos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, Andou se fue a la mesa del equipo de Ichigo y paso lo mismo que con Hanabusa este le pidió ayuda a Ichigo para ayudar a sus amigas pero igual ayudando con Nina y Andou con Maya y Amu=_

Nina: bien creo que ya voy aprendiendo, pero bueno un instructor mas y ya nos vamos (decía con cara de interrogación mientras trabajaba con una mezcla).

Ichigo: vamos practica mas es fácil (mientras manejaba como si nada la misma mezcla que Nina).

Nina: es fácil decirlo para ti ¬¬, pero bueno cuéntame porque te saliste de la escuela (con cara de cachorrito la cual convencía muy rápido a Ichigo).

Ichigo: tiene que ver con lo que te contare al rato el porque me fui tiene que ver con Kashino y porque por su culpa perdí a una amiga muy especial (esta decía triste al recordar a vanilla (o como se escriba jaja) y otra vez sin darse cuenta que Andou escuchaba desde donde estaba).

Andou: bueno ya tengo que irme enseguida viene su ultimo instructor y bueno ya me retiro espero que podamos hablar luego Ichigo-san (decía mientras se iba con Hanabusa y Kashino).

Andou: llegue (mientras llegaba con los otros dos) (bel: no enserio?¿ (voz sarcástica) jes: ¬¬ ya se ya callate – bel: jajaj torturarte es mi diversión pero ya a escribir – jes: ok).

Kashino: bien que investigaste?¿ (se apresuro a preguntar) (bel: que desesperado – Kashino: callate continuemos quieres – bel: tu no me das ordenes – jes: bel quieres dejarlo ya mejor continuemos – bel: pues ya que pero no porque el me lo dijo – Kashino/jes: claro ¬¬).

Andou: bueno pues ella solo dijo que haberse ido de la academia tenia que ver contigo (señalando a Kashino) y dijo que también por tu culpa perdió una amiga.

Hanabusa: bueno a la amiga a la que se refiere supongo es vanilla.

Kashino: pero yo no le he echo nada (confundido).

_=en ese momento salio café, caramel y chocolat=_

Cafe: bueno nosotros podríamos hablar con vanilla, iremos al mundo de los dulces

Caramel: bueno esa es buena idea.

Chocolat: trataremos de que vanilla nos diga que es lo que paso.

Hanabusa: esta bien nosotros también trataremos de ver lo que paso, mientras tanto Kashino ve a la mesa de Ichigo y ve si escuchas algo y mientras Andou y yo vamos a nuestras mesas también (empezando a caminar así a su mesa al igual que los otros dos).

Kashino: esta bien pero creo que no sera facil (desconfiado y caminando a su mesa).

Continuara...

**bel: jajajajajja que sufra Kashino por callarme wuajajajajja (risa malvada)**

**jes: no que no lo habías echo por que el te lo dijo ¬¬**

**Kashino: es cierto si no mal recuerdo tu dijiste que no seguias mis ordenes.**

**Bel: da igual el punto es que sufras.**

**Ichigo: estas cuerda?¿**

**jes: yo me lo pregunto todos los dias**

**bel:oye sigo aqui**

**jes: y yo tengo que vivir con esto todos los dias**

**Kashino/Ichigo: mis condolencias**

**bel: oye si yo estoy aquí no porque precisamente tu estés muy cuerda he **

**Kashino: ella tiene razón**

**jes: no la ayudes**

**bel: vez ademas... (interrumpida)**

**jes: bueno hasta otra nos vemos ojala les guste y bueno pronto subiré otro P.D. Ignoren a mi inner**

**bel: no lo hagan yo hago la historia divertida**

**jes: ok adiós**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

**bueno bueno ya aquí el capitulo 6 bueno ya casi voy la mitad bueno al menos de lo que he escrito es que la historia no la he acabado no me llega la inspiración y todo por un chavo eso nunca me paso pero bueno ya ven lo que dicen siempre hay una primera vez bueno ya mejor no los aburro y empezamos.**

Continuamos...

Kashino: (llegando a la mesa de Ichigo) bueno yo seré su ultimo instructor el día de hoy y les enseñare la escultura con chocolate.

Ichigo: (con una sonrisa fingida) quieres que te ayude?¿ he sido de ayuda para Hanabusa-kun y para Andou-kun creo que podría ayudarte aunque no soy muy buena con el chocolate.

Kashino: (pensamiento: esa sonrisa es falsa la conozco demasiado bien algo trama veremos que es lo que quiere) bueno... si gracias (desconfiado) sera sencillo lo que aremos serán figuras de chocolate decoradas y trufas de chocolate blanco y negro (dijo esto ya mas confiado viendo que ichigo no consiguió incomodarlo lo cual era lo que quería supuso el).

Ichigo: ok (sonrisa falsa ya que no pudo incomodar a Kashino al parecer el estaba en lo cierto) se como derretirlo y la temperatura a la que debe estar el agua para el baño maría no se me ha olvidado, bueno me lo escribiste en la frente creo recordarlo todavía.

Kashino: jajaja eso si bueno.. aran las figuras que deseen si es para dárselas a alguien, si necesitan ayuda después de la explicación pueden pedirse la a Ichigo o a mi (decía hacia todo el equipo) .

_=bien así Kashino les explico lo que tenían que hacer y después todos se pusieron a trabajar mientras que Kashino observaba y de ves en cuando le daba una mirada rápida a Ichigo=_

Nina: ichigo puedes ayudarme?¿ (le pedía con cara de auxilio).

Ichigo: claro que es lo que quieres hacer?¿ (llegando con su amiga).

Nina: ammmm... no lo se creo que uno en forma de balón de fútbol es que se las daré a Kaito (decía sonriendo y un poco roja) y tu que aras?¿.

Ichigo: bueno yo ya acabe (mientras le enseñaba sus figuras de chocolate, eran en forma de fresas) mira.

Nina: woooooouuuu... (sorprendida) bueno yo are mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ichigo: creo que Kaito te gusta y mucho cierto?¿ (ocasionando que Nina se pusiera roja).

Nina: bueno.. si un poco pero cambiando de tema a quien les darás lo que hiciste hoy?¿.

Ichigo: bueno... las rosas se las daré a mi mamá los dulces a mi papá y a mi hermana y creo que ya (decía esperando que Nina no preguntara nada mas).

Nina: aja y los chocolates (dio en el blanco).

Ichigo: me los comere yo (decía un poco roja).

Nina: aja yo no me trago eso, se los darás a Daisuke verdad? (con mirada picara).

Ichigo: bueno el a sido amigable conmigo así que se las daré como agradecimiento aunque te he de ser sincera nunca le había dado chocolates a alguien mas que de niña a Hanabusa, Andou, y Kashino y después solo los preparaba para Kashino (sonrió un poco) (dijo esto haciendo que Kashino se enojara por los celos aunque su orgullo no lo dejara aceptarlo pero de esto Ichigo y Nina no se dieron cuenta aunque sonrió un poco por lo que Ichigo dijo después).

Nina: bueno terminando vamos se los entregamos y después nos vamos al jardín de atrás para hablar de lo que tengas que contarme te parece?¿.

Ichigo: a si ahí nos vemos, bueno creo que los dos están en fútbol no?¿ te parece si vamos juntas?¿ 8mirando a Nina).

Nina: o si mejor así no se me ara tan difícil dárselos si voy contigo, pero cambiando de tema cuéntame no tenias mas pretendientes en tu antigua escuela?¿ (sin saber que Kashino escuchaba).

Ichigo: bueno aparte de Kashino mmm solo Jony pero quedamos como amigos y otro chico el cual peleaba mucho con Hanabusa y después también con Kashino (jes: no recuerdo su nombre creo era Rick el que sacaba estrellas y Hanabusa pétalos bueno ese – bel: no si que bonita explicación prometemos investigarlo yo la obligare – jes: T.T buaaaaaaaaaa ya mejor continuamos) y Daisuke que se me declaro ayer pero eso ya te lo conté pero creo nadamas.

Nina: oooooo... bueno ya quedaron mis figuras mira (mientras se las mostraba sonreía pues estaba feliz con su trabajo).

Kashino: bueno se ha acabado el tiempo y la clase nos veremos mañana y al rato en clases (mientras se iba hacia otro lado).

Todas: si (agarraron sus cosas y se fueron).

Kashino: Ichigo podemos hablar en la salida?¿ (lucia un poco triste).

Ichigo: no estoy muy segura pero claro porque no?¿ así arreglamos y tal vez podamos volver a ser amigos no crees?¿ bueno me voy (mientras agarraba también sus cosas y se iba),

Kashino: amigos?¿ (se decía para si solo) bueno ya es el receso escucho que le decían Hanabusa y Andou.

Hanabusa: y que investigaste?¿.

Kashino: bueno que hablarán en este receso en el jardín de atrás, pero acepto hablar conmigo en la salida así que esperare (decía un poco enojado).

Andou: creo que eso es mejor que espiarla (decía un poco aliviado ya que penso que tendrían que espiar de nuevo).

_=después de que Nina e Ichigo le llevaron los chocolates a Kaito y Daisuke claro esta que con muchos sonrojos se dirigieron al jardín para hablar=_

Nina: bueno cuéntame (ya las dos estaban sentadas debajo de un árbol).

Ichigo: bien aquí te va la historia resumida... bien haber yo entre a los 14 años a esa academia aunque era pésima cocinera pero Kashino, Andou y Hanabusa me ayudaron bueno no tenían otra opción estaba en su equipo y por cada error nos bajaban puntuación y después nos hicimos amigos, después de eso estudien en parís dos años ya que ganamos un concurso, mmm... después regrese aquí y se nos encomendó un proyecto ahí conocí a Jony, terminando ese proyecto inicie mi relación con Kashino pero hace tres días me entere de que tenia prometida y el no me lo había dicho (Ichigo no pudo mas y empezó a llorar) intente hablar pero no pude después de eso una amiga miá muy querida se fue porque dijo que Kashino era un estúpido que no me merecía pero que si me iba a rendir así de fácil ya no quería ser mi compañera y se fue (decía todavía llorando) y decidí irme de la academia por Kashino y su gran mentira y porque esa amiga se fue, ademas de que me sentía traicionada.

Nina: (abrazándola) o ya veo, pero bueno aunque no creo que sea fácil olvidarle se que Daisuke lo lograra y en cuanto a tu amiga yo seré tu mejor amiga y are que te olvides de ella.

Ichigo: (dejando de llorar) gracias me ha ayudado contárselo a alguien.

Nina: no hay problema pero mejor ya vamonos que ya empezaron de nuevo las clases (levantándose).

Ichigo: claro vamos (levantándose también y así las dos se fueron a su aula).

_=así transcurrieron las clases hasta que sonó la campana de salida y todos estaban preparándose para irse=_

Daisuke: (llegando con Kaito) hola Nina, Ichigo quieren ir por un pastel con nosotros?¿

Kaito: en agradecimiento por los chocolates.

Nina: claro que si voy y tu que dices ichigo?¿.

Ichigo: bueno es que lo que pasa es que no puedo tengo algo importante que hacer pero gracias de todos modos (decía sonriendo para que no hicieran mas preguntas).

Kaito: porque no puedes ir?¿ .

Ichigo: bueno pues... (fue interrumpida).

Kashino: ichigo nos vamos?¿ (serio).

Ichigo: a este si espera (voltea a ver a sus amigos y...) lo siento tengo que hablar con Makoto... Kashino nos vemos mañana (en ese momento Daisuke puso cara de enojado).

_=ichigo y Kashino se fueron dejando a Kaito y Nina sorprendidos y a un Daisuke enojado y celoso=_

_=en la entrada=_

ichigo: bueno de que querías hablar?¿ (un poco seria)

Kashino: bueno... se que no me dirás porque te fuiste de la academia pero me dirías porque te alejaste de mi?¿ que nos paso?¿ (decía en un tono triste).

Ichigo: NO SEAS IPOCRITA (grito hacia Kashino).

Kashino: PORQUE LO DICES YO NO LO ESTOY SIENDO (decía también alzando la voz) explicame.

Ichigo: (bajando la voz pero permaneciendo firme) me vas a negar que tienes una prometida y que?¿ CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO NUNCA?¿ (volviendo a alzar la voz y empezando a llorar) pero ya quedo en el pasado ahora yo sigo con mi vida y tu sigue con la tuya.

Kashino: que como lo supiste?¿ bueno da igual no es lo que crees así no son las cosas (decía enojado y triste a la vez).

Ichigo: las explicaciones ahora sobran yo estoy tratando de estar con Daisuke y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con tu maravillosa prometida (empezando a irse).

Kashino: no espera (deteniéndola del brazo) no te vallas no puedes estar con el por favor.

Ichigo: porque no puedo si tu y yo ya no somos nada pero podemos ser amigos bueno si es que todavía se puede salvar nuestras amistad (mientras se soltándose del agarre de Kashino).

_=en ese momento llego Daisuke corriendo=_

Daisuke: ICHIGO (gritando).

Ichigo: (se seco las lagrimas y se fue hacia Daisuke) adiós Kashino (fue lo ultimo para después irse).

Daisuke: se te a olvidado esto en el salón pero pense que te habias ido con Kashino (mirando a todos buscando al nombrado y sonando un poco enojado).

Ichigo: a si pero ya terminamos de hablar (dándole una sonrisa falsa).

Daisuke: nosotros todavía no nos vamos Nina tenia que hacer algo y dijo que la esperáramos quieres venir?¿ (dijo ya sonriendo).

Ichigo: claro vamos (empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Daisuke).

_=así ichigo y Daisuke se fueron dejando a Kashino confuso por lo que acababa de pasar=_

_**continuara...**_

**jes: espero que les aya gustado y bueno en este capitulo casi no hubo interrupciones por parte de mi inner jaja**

**bel: solo porque es noche y ya me dio sueño pero en el proximo les dare mas de mi y pues que pasara Kashino tiene una prometida en un mentiroso mujeriego **

**Kashino: ni siquiera dejaron que me defendiera**

**bel: pues no hay escusa **

**Kashino: si la hay lo que paso fue que... (interrumpido)**

**jes: ya en el próximo capitulo podrán saber lo que paso no arruinen la intriga mejor que lo lean en el próximo capitulo**

**Kashino: pero incluso bel me quiere linchar y también ichigo me quiere matar con la mirada y Nina y todos **

**bel: ya no seas niña ya escuchaste a jes en el próximo capitulo se aclara y tal vez ya no te quieran linchar tanto aunque ichigo todavía no se entere**

**Ichigo: enterarme de que?¿**

**Kashino: de mi inocencia (bel lo noquea y quedo inconsciente)**

**bel: no le hagas caso mejor para el próximo capitulo lo dejamos hablar**

**jes vale mejor no hagamos enojar a bel**

**Ichigo: si tienes razón esperamos actualizar rápido y sigan leyendo nuestro fic**

**jes: asta otra y cuídense espero sus reviews y no se preocupen Kashino sigue vivo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

**bueno bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo espero les guste.**

_=en el capitulo anterior=_

Ichigo: (se seco las lagrimas y se fue hacia Daisuke) adiós Kashino (fue lo ultimo para después irse).

Daisuke: se te a olvidado esto en el salón pero pense que te habias ido con Kashino (mirando a todos buscando al nombrado y sonando un poco enojado).

Ichigo: a si pero ya terminamos de hablar (dándole una sonrisa falsa).

Daisuke: nosotros todavía no nos vamos Nina tenia que hacer algo y dijo que la esperáramos quieres venir?¿ (dijo ya sonriendo).

Ichigo: claro vamos (empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Daisuke).

_=así ichigo y Daisuke se fueron dejando a Kashino confuso por lo que acababa de pasar=_

_=continuación=_

_después junto a Kashino llego Hanabusa y Andou _

Hanabusa: que es lo que ha pasado?¿ (viendo por donde se había ido Ichigo y Daisuke).

Andou: que paso con Ichigo donde esta?¿ (viendo hacia todos los lados buscando a la nombrada).

Kashino: lo que paso fue Maron e Ichigo se fue con Daisuke (dijo molesto pero triste).

Hanabusa: Maron?¿ es la loca que quiere casase contigo y que anda diciendo que es tu prometida.

Andou: ella debió de haber hablado con Ichigo-san (dijo como si ahora todo tuviera sentido).

Kashino: si tienes razón pero ella y yo no somos prometidos yo rechace la entrevista para serlo (decía molesto).

Hanabusa: deberías aclarar las cosas con ichigo (decía como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo).

Kashino: ella no quiere oírme dijo que hiciera mi vida con Maron y que ella lo aria con Daisuke (sonaba mas molesto que antes).

Andou: no creo que lo diga enserio o al menos no creo que pueda olvidar meses de relación tan rápido ( pensando que Ichigo y Kashino habían pasado por tantas cosas para poder estar juntos).

Hanabusa: Andou tiene razón y nosotros te ayudaremos para que ella hable contigo y arreglen las cosas.

Kashino: gracias (ya un poco calmado).

_=al día siguiente=_

_al igual que el día anterior Daisuke fue por Ichigo y llegaron al salón juntos ahí Ichigo se fue con Nina y Daisuke con Kaito._

Ichigo: buenos días Nina (dijo sonriendo).

Nina: Ichigo buenos días al fin hoy es viernes no te alegras (decía muy feliz).

Ichigo: si por fin el lunes no hay cocina y y ya se iran Andou, Hanabusa y Kashino (aliviada decía).

Nina: si tienes razón que aras el el fin de semana saldrás con Daisuke (decía con una mirada picara asía Ichigo).

Ichigo: no no saldré con el iré con mis padres a visitar a mi tío en su tienda y tu que aras saldrás con Kaito (también con una mirada picara asía Nina).

Nina: (un poco roja) no de echo yo también saldré con mi familia.

_=después de su pequeña platica estro la maestra y las clases transcurrieron normal=._

Maestra: empezaremos con la clase de historia pero antes les daré un anuncio, los alumnos temporales que se suponía se irían hoy se quedaran 1 semana mas hasta el 14 de febrero y entonces participaran en un proyecto junto con los demás así que los equipos serán de 5 personas cuando escuchen su nombre alcen la mano y fíjense bien quienes serán su equipo bueno empezamos el primer equipo son...

(así fue nombrando a los equipos hasta que llego al de Ichigo)

maestra: bien el siguiente equipo serán... Amano, Hanabusa, Kashino, Andou y Sakurei. (bueno y así termino de dar los equipos) bien reúnanse para ponerse de acuerdo para hacer su trabajo es para el lunes tiene todo el fin de semana para hacerlo (después de esto se escucharon muchas quejas por parte de los alumnos del salón) pasen por su tema.

_=ya reunido el equipo de Ichigo mandaron a Ichigo por el tema=_.

Ichigo: (llegando a su equipo) bueno nuestro tema se trata sobre Napoleón.

Kashino: bien nos veremos mañana a las 9am en la entrada de la escuela e iremos a mi casa para hacer el trabajo esta bien?¿ (mirando al resto de su equipo)

Todos: de acuerdo.

_=así transcurrieron_ las clases hasta la clase de cocina=.

Ichigo: mmmmm... que aremos hoy Hanabusa-kun (ya que como el día anterior se turnaron en las mesas)

Hanabusa: mmm... que te parece si hacemos el pastel (panque) de rosas te parece?¿.

Ichigo: claro que si vamos por los ingredientes.

Nina: oye Ichigo dijo paste de rosar?¿ (dijo confundida).

Ichigo: si es muy rico apuesto a que te gustara.

Nina: bueno supongo que si tu lo dices te creeré.

_=así transcurrió la preparación del pastel con Hanabusa=._

Hanabusa: bueno nos quedo bien pero ya tengo que irme a otro equipo en un momento llegara el siguiente instructor (decía mientras se iba).

Ichigo: sabes esto me recuerda al concurso crees que los demás quieran hacer el panque que hicimos para formar la rosa de ese día?¿.

Hanabusa: yo creo que si tu se lo pides ellos aceptaran y para formar la rosa podemos hacer una demostración para tus compañeras así como en el concurso que te parece?¿.

Ichigo: me parce una muy buena idea (estaba muy feliz).

Hanabusa: bueno solo convence a los otros (mientras se dirijia a su siguiente equipo).

Andou: hola ichigo lo que aremos hoy sera su decisión que es lo que quieren hacer?¿ (llegando con ichigo y su equipo).

Ichigo: bueno ya que lo preguntas quería que hagamos el panque que hiciste en el concurso lo recuerdas?¿

Andou: claro que lo recuerdo pero porque quieres hacerlo?¿.

Ichigo: bueno... es que (y le explico todo su plan).

Andou: me parece buena idea, pero si cocinamos solo tre faltara el tuyo no lo crees?¿.

Ichigo: no te preocupes tu prepara el tuyo y yo preparar el mio también y solo faltara el de Kashino.

Andou: esta bien me parece buena idea y estoy segura de que Kashino también aceptara (sonriendo).

_=así también transcurrió la preparación del panque de Ichigo y de Andou=._

Ichigo: bien ya están casi listo solo falta saber si Kashino quiere prepararlo también (decía un poco preocupada por la respuesta de Kashino).

Andou: te deseo suerte ya sabes como es el pero te aseguro que aceptara (mientras se iba a su siguiente mesa).

Ichigo: gracias (sonriendo).

Kashino: bien lo que aremos hoy sera... (fue interrumpido).

Ichigo: Kashino te puedo un favor respecto a la clase de hoy?¿.

Kashino: de que se trata?¿ (preguntando con su típico tono de indiferencia).

Ichigo: bueno podemos hacer tu panque el que hiciste en la competencia del concurso lo recuerdas?¿.

Kashino: si lo recuerdo pero porque lo quieres hacer?¿.

Ichigo: bueno... veras (y le explico lo mismo que a Andou).

Kashino: claro que si si así lo quiere el equipo por mi esta bien.

Todas: (todo el equipo estaba al tanto de lo quería hacer Ichigo) si esta bien.

Kashino: esta bien pero con una condición Ichigo (ya hablando solo ellos dos).

Ichigo: cual?¿ (un poco curiosa).

Kashino: que mañana después de terminar el trabajo de historia aceptes hablar con migo para que te explique todo y que prometas que me escucharas antes de juzgarme de acuerdo?¿.

Ichigo: esta bien (un poco indecisa) pero vamos a empezar entonces.

_=así terminaron el ultimo panque, después le pidieron permiso a la maestra para hacer su demostración y ella acepto ya que con lo famoso que eran los postres de esa academia quería verlo=._

_Ichigo: bueno están listos?¿ (viendo a sus compañeros)._

_Todos: si._

_=así hicieron su demostración los 4 hasta terminar=_

=todos aplaudieron=.

Ichigo: que bien me he sentido (decía sonriendo).

Hanabusa: se siente bien que el equipo Ichigo este junto y completo de nuevo no creen?¿.

Andou: si yo opino lo mismo y ustedes?¿ (volteando a ver a ichigo y Kashino pero estos dos no le contestaron ya que estos dos solo se miraban entre ellos sin decir nada).

_=ichigo y Kashino se miraban cada uno con una sonrisa no muy grande pero a fin de cuentas una sonrisa, el ambiente no era incomodo de echo todo lo contrario era agradable hasta que alguien los interrumpió ya que la mirada de todos en el salón se centraba en ellos)._

_**Continuara...**_

_**jes: y que les pareció?¿**_

_**bel: espero que les aya gustado me costo mucho no interrumpir pero lo logre hasta yo me sorprendí.**_

_**Kashino: y ya se aclaro ven yo no hice nada **_

_**bel: pero Ichigo no sabe nada todavía**_

_**ichigo: saber que?¿**_

_**Kashino: pues saber que... mmmmm...(alguien le tapo la boca).**_

_**Jes: nada nada en el siguiente capitulo (tapando la boca de Kashino).**_

_**Bel: jajajajaja en el próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan esperamos que lo disfrutaran y esperamos sus**_** reviews **__

_**jes: bueno solo nos queda decir que hasta la otra jajaja **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

**He aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza la escuela no me da mucho tiempo pero bueno mejor a lo que estamos escribiendo y pues mejor le continuamos de ante mano gracias por sus ****reviews. **__

_=en el capítulo anterior=_

_Ichigo: que bien me he sentido (decía sonriendo)._

_Hanabusa: se siente bien que el equipo Ichigo este junto y completo de nuevo no creen?¿._

_Andou: si yo opino lo mismo y ustedes?¿ (volteando a ver a Ichigo y Kashino pero estos dos no le contestaron ya que estos dos solo se miraban entre ellos sin decir nada)._

_=Ichigo y Kashino se miraban cada uno con una sonrisa no muy grande pero a fin de cuentas una sonrisa, el ambiente no era incomodo de echo todo lo contrario era agradable hasta que alguien los interrumpió ya que la mirada de todos en el salón se centraba en ellos)._

_Continuación…._

Nina: Ichigo eso fue genial y tan bonito (decía con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella).

Ichigo: (separando la mirada de la de Kashino y poniéndose roja) a… (Reaccionando) gracias Nina

_=Así termino la clase de cocina=_

Ichigo: bueno vámonos a comer Nina que Amu y Maya ya nos están esperando en la puerta (mientras señalaba esta)

Nina: está bien ya voy (pero antes de que se fueran alguien las detuvo)

Hanabusa: Ichigo (la nombrada volteo) te quería preguntar si quisieras comer con nosotros?

Ichigo: bueno es que…. (Pero antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpida por Nina)

Nina: no hay problema ve con ellos y nos vemos en clases (decía con una sonrisa)

Ichigo: estas segura?¿

Nina: claro ve anda

Ichigo: bueno está bien gracias Nina (sonriendo)

Hanabusa: bueno nos vamos (decía hacia ichi8go con su peculiar sonrisa que lo caracterizaba)

_=así bien comieron juntos y después de esto al terminar se fueron al salón de clases=_

_=Nina iba entrando junto con Amu y Maya cuando escucho que le hablaban ese era Daisuke y esta fue hasta donde el estaba= _

Daisuke: Nina donde esta Ichigo?¿ (le pregunto apenas Nina llego a su lado)

Nina: bueno lo que paso es que ella se fue a comer con Hanabusa, Andou y Kashino

Daisuke: pero porque la dejaste?¿ (decía enojado)

Nina: también son sus amigos tiene el derecho de ir con ellos y yo no soy nadie para prohibirle estar con ellos (decía también enojada menos que Daisuke)

Daisuke: si pero… (Se quedó mirando hacia la puesta y Nina le siguió también con la mirada)

_=en ese momento en el que Daisuke volteo iban entrando Hanabusa y Andou juntos riendo y detrás de ellos venían Ichigo y Kashino también riendo esto hizo que Daisuke se enojara)_

Daisuke: Ichigo (gritándole con una sonrisa falsa) ven te quiero hacer una pregunta

Ichigo: claro que si espera se despidió de los tres jóvenes y se dirigió hacia Daisuke) que paso?¿ para qué me hablaste?¿ (decía sonriendo)

Daisuke: solo te iba a preguntar si querías ir en la salida a comer algo?¿ (aun con su sonrisa falsa)

Ichigo: lo siento no puedo en la tarde saldré con ellos (señalando a los jóvenes con los que estaba anteriormente) y con una amiga de mi anterior escuela lo siento

Daisuke: ok no hay problema pero entonces te puedo acompañar a tu casa?¿

Ichigo: perdón pero lo que pasa es que también me llevaran ellos lo siento enserio espero no te enojes (sonriendo) (bel: jajajajaja todo por celoso jajaja – jes: ya deja que la historia siga quieres?¿ - bel: a ok ya pero así está aburrida ya seguimos – jes: si si lo que digas continuemos)

Daisuke: no, no te preocupes la próxima semana será (sonriendo aunque por dentro estuviera echo una furia)

Ichigo: ok gracias por entender

_=transcurrieron las clases hasta su término=_

Ichigo: bueno me voy nos vemos el lunes y bueno a ti mañana Nina (decía con una cara de aburrimiento)

Nina: claro lo había olvidado a las 9 am cierto?¿ (decía sonriendon y con cara de resignación)

Ichigo: si a las 9 am y procura llegar temprano porque Kashino es muy exigente con la puntualidad y se convierte en un monstruo (decía riendo y con ella los demás también)

Kashino: (que estaba detrás de Ichigo) que quien se convierte en un monstruo Ichigo?¿

Ichigo: jajaja… Kashino me escuchaste lo siento pero admítelo eres exigente con la puntualidad (riendo todavía un poco)

Kashino: solo un poco pero ahora vámonos o quien se convertirá en un monstruo y nos regañara será Rumí

Ichigo: está bien (agarrando su mochila pero alguien se la quitó)

Kashino: yo la cargo (agarrando la mochila de Ichigo

Ichigo: no es necesario enserio… (Demasiado tarde Kashino ya había empezado a caminar) está bien hasta luego chicos (y se dirigió hacia Kashino) espérame Makoto (se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso un poco roja y también un poco nerviosa) lo siento vamos Kashino

Kashino. No hay problema de todos modos yo te llamo Ichigo no?¿ (dándole una pequeña sonrisa) así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila

Ichigo: está bien pero se me hace un poco incómodo pero no te molesta que te siga llamando Kashino cierto?¿

Kashino. Claro que no pero preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, pero si así lo prefieres no hay problema, bueno nos vamos o… (En ese momento sonó su celular y al ver de quien era el número dijo) hablando del rey de roma (y contesto el teléfono)

_=llamada= _

_Kashino: hola_

_Rumi: como que hola dónde están?¿ (decía enojada o algo parecido)_

_Kashino: ya vamos solo que Ichigo se retrasó así que va conmigo pero ya vamos además no estás sola estas con Hanabusa y con Andou _

_Rumi: si pero yo no vine a verlos a ellos yo vine a ver a Ichigo, espera tu dijiste que Ichigo está contigo?¿_

_Kashino: si porque?¿_

_Rumi: pásamela quiero hablar con ella_

_Kashino: pero si ya vamos para (fue interrumpido por el grito de Rumi)_

_Rumi: que me la pases ¡! (Gritando y ocasionando que Kashino alejara el teléfono de su oído (así como en el anime)_

Kashino: _casi me dejas sordo pero está bien_ – Ichigo tu loca amiga quiere hablar contigo (dándole el teléfono)

Ichigo: que grosero ella no está loca (agarrando el teléfono) _bueno_

_Rumi: Ichigo ¡! (Gritando ocasionando que Ichigo también alejara el teléfono de su cara) _

Ichigo: bueno solo un poco (dirigiéndose hacia Kashino) _ hola Rumi como estas?¿ (ya en el teléfono)_

_Rumi: bien pero vamos ya ven te estoy esperando en un parque cerca de tu escuela, no espera mejor ahí yo iré para haya y conoceré a tus nuevos amigos _

_Ichigo espera (demasiado tarde Rumi ya había cortado la llamada) _colgó

_=fin de la llamada=_

Kashino: que dijo?¿

Ichigo: que venía para acá (dándole en teléfono) pero como encontrara nuestro salón?¿

Kashino: no te preocupes Hanabusa y Andou están con ella le dirán cual es

Ichigo: está bien

_=en ese momento como seguían dentro del salón Nina decidió hablar ya que solo los habían estado observando=_

Nina: Ichigo (llamando la atención de esta) que paso no iban a salir?¿

Ichigo: si pero mi amiga decidió venir así que me dijo que la esperara (dice con una gotita detrás de la cabeza así estilo anime) pero así te la presento es mi mejor amiga en la otra escuela y así hablare con las dos mis dos mejores amigas (decía sonriendo)

Nina: me parece bien así podre conocer a tu amiga y ver como es ella (decía también sonriendo)

_=en ese momento llegaron Hanabusa y Andou corriendo=_

Ichigo: Hanabusa, Andou donde esta Rumi?¿ (viendo detrás de ellos por si venia su amiga)

Hanabusa/Andou: (hablando al mismo tiempo) viene atrás pero no viene sola ella trajo **(bel: se me hace que se colaron jajá – jes: ya deja continuar la historia ni siquiera saben quiénes son – bel: está bien pero yo digo que se colaron) **"una sorpresa" y con su sorpresa algo mas (decían entre cortados ya que les faltaba el aire por haber corrido tanto)

Kashino: que sorpresa trajo?¿ (diciendo un poco desconfiado)

Hanabusa/Andou: (al mismo tiempo) bueno es que ella trajo consigo a…. (Fueron interrumpidos ya que fueron aventados por los invitados hacia un lugar recóndito del salón)

**Continuara…..**

**Jes: como les pareció espero que le haya gustado y espero sus ****reviews. **__

**Bel: esperamos que les haya gustado mucho nos costó un poco además la imaginación xq la escuela nos deja secas**

**Jes: eso que solo estamos transcribiendo ¬¬**

**Bel: oooo déjame ser **

**Jes: vale vale esperamos actualizar rápido nos veremos en la otra**

**Bel: por el mismo canal no se pierdan el próximo capítulo abran grandes sorpresas y mutilaciones jajajaja**

**Jes: no habrá mutilaciones**

**Bel: está bien entonces… (Fue interrumpida)**

**Jes: no tampoc0 sangre ni muertos ni nada sádico ok?¿**

**Bel: u.u está bien pero le quitas la diversión nos vemos en otra**

**Jes: espero escribir pronto adiós cuídense **


End file.
